Blood of Life, Blood of Love
by Twilight-Survivor
Summary: A one shot where we find Jasper & Bella facing Victoria and 2 newborns. Jasper becomes injured and Bella has to help him heal. Love, lemons, blood, support & healing.
1. Chapter 1

Please let me introduce myself, my name is Crystal and I am TwilightSurvivor or SarMomEmt on all writing sites, feel free to look me up or add me. I came very late to the FanFiction game as I only discovered it in 2015. My favorite Twilight character is Jasper and most of what I write is Bella/Jasper. Over the years I've been working on more then 50 stories but hadn't finished any yet, so after speaking to RavenLightDragon & Hisuiko I became inspired to try writing a one shot or a shorter story. On Sunday 4/8, after PM'ing back and forth with both of them, (both authors were insanely helpful/supportive and I love them both.) I banged out a one shot that was completely different then anything I'd ever written before. Originally I started writing FF as a form of personal therapy as a way to write down my own experiences with abuse and the healing process after struggling to write it out as myself. In 2015, I discovered that if I assigned my own experiences to a character, it became much easier to get out. This story however is nothing like that. This was my first one shot, my first story that wasn't about emotional healing, my first story that I'd ever completed and my first lemon. That's a lot of firsts but as if those weren't enough, this is also the first story I'm ever posting.

Thank you to GeezerWench, RavenLightDragon & Hisuiko for their encouragement and for pre-reading and helping me polish my work before sharing.

My #1 favorite story ever, FanFiction or otherwise is "One Day at a Time by Hisuiko so if you haven't read it–do so, as her depiction of Jasper is the best, most complicated and interesting I've ever read. Other favorite authors of mine are GeezerWench, RavenLightDragon, Xo Bella Italiana oX, Dobbyrockssocks, EmilyF.6, knueu21 and there are many others as well.

Thank you for taking the time to read my first ever shared story and please remember to review and give constructive criticism.

* * *

Update 5/30/2018

I received a comment that says my story exceeds the rating guidelines and I wish to respond publicly in addition to the PM I sent the reader who posted the comment.

 _"Fiction M can contain adult language, themes and suggestions. Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA."_

I have been on the FF site as a reader for 3+ years and have paid close attention to what I felt was rather vague guidelines and worked hard to have my story not be explicit but still convey the emotional connection the characters had after such an intense near death experience. I made sure it was neither crude nor included what I consider graphic details.

While I assume from your comment that you disagree, I did pay attention to the rating guidelines before I began writing and I feel I adhered to them and frankly some of what's on this site is graphic and crude and for no purpose then to be literary porn. I wanted to capture the heaviness of the moment after the battle and as a 9/11/01 World Trade Center first responder and survivor I can attest to the fact that near death experiences breed extremely emotionally charged connections between those involved. I wanted to capture how nearly loosing one another triggered such an intense need to connect with one another and tried to focus on the emotions rather then the sex, while of course it's clear what they are doing, I didn't even use any course descriptive terms. Using words like button and avoiding the common sexual terminology that I tend to find crass.

It was about an intense connection, Love, passion and a connecting of their souls as they acknowledge that they are true mates. I'm sorry you disagree but I'm confident that I did a far better job sticking to the guidelines then many authors here who don't seem to make ANY attempt to follow them. (Like the many Graphic and crude sex scenes I've found that are rated T) I can and will defend my choices on this issue as I can only assume you hit the report button, something I've only done when they rate it teen. And I did post this on both WattPad & A03 and if I felt I was exceeding the FF guidelines I would've chosen to only post on the other sites but I wrote this with those guidelines in mind so that I could post it on the site I do most of my Fanfiction reading on. This site is where I found other authors who have encouraged me, supported my work and so this is where I wanted to begin my foray as a FanFiction writer. Because of that, I read the guidelines before I even began writing the story.

Regardless that you disagree with my choices, thank you for taking the time to comment and explain rather then just clicking report and running off. I can respect someone who stands by their words & beliefs.

\- Crystal


	2. Chapter 2

Bella stood frozen in place as her fear reached paralyzing levels. Jasper snarled and crouched defensively in front of her; staring down the red-headed lioness and the two newborn cubs flanking her sides.

'Three against one' The realization horrified Bella. She knew Jasper was strong and experienced, but three? How could they possibly survive!

When the battle began it was nothing more than a blur to Bella's human eyes, but her ears couldn't miss the snarls, growls, and hissing. The cacophony of frightening noises echoed throughout the forest, making it sound as if the battle was much larger then it was. When the horrible sound of grating and tearing metal hurt her ears and sent a piercing pain through her head, she thrust her hands over her ears and fell to her knees, curling into a ball on the forest floor.

'Please let Jasper be okay!' She repeated over and over in her mind. While she couldn't have meant the words any more fervently, she was also desperate for anything else to focus on then the sounds of death that seemed to surround her, trapping her and tearing away her blanket of safety that she only now realized had never been more then an illusion.

The sounds ceased with a suddenness that she found disorienting. Bella was afraid to look but instinct would not allow her not too. When her instinct won, she looked up, horrified to see that— while the newborns were in pieces, Victoria was standing triumphant over a legless Jasper.

Without any thought, Bella leaped to her feet. "No! Take me! Please leave him alone. Please! I'm the one you want!" She begged. The possibility of Jasper ceasing to exist, especially because of her, was something she refused to allow to come to fruition.

Thankfully, that was all the distraction Jasper needed as he thrust himself airborne, pushing off the forest floor with both arms. In one swift movement, much too fast for Bella's human eyes to catch, he tore Victoria's head from her body while Victoria simultaneously tore off his right arm. Victoria's pieces and a badly injured Jasper fell back to the earth with a nearly deafening crash and Bella raced to her perpetual savior and protector.

He had saved her from James. He had saved her from Edward at her birthday by lunging for Edward when his bloodlust was out of control. The family had been shocked, believing Jasper had been going for Bella—a lie he had let them believe for some unfathomable reason—but she had seen the truth in his dark gold eyes.

When everyone else's eyes were pitch black, except Carlisle's, Jasper's were only a beautifully enchanting dark gold.

How was it that Jasper was always the one saving her?

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Bella fisted her hair in both hands tugging at it forcefully, as she began to panic, "You're hurt so badly. Jasper what do I do? How can I help you? Please. Please tell me how to help you!"

"Are you able to drag my legs and my arm over to me?" He hissed out between his clenched teeth.

It was painfully obvious that he was in absolute agony and her heart clenched grievously, knowing that this man above any other should never experience any pain.

She did as he asked, and while surprised by how insanely heavy they were, she persevered and dragged the limbs over to the beautiful, wounded veteran.

"Can you line them up?" Bella examined his body and the limbs, unexpectedly she felt no embarrassment over his near nude form as his pants had been completely destroyed when his legs were torn off and his shirt while still hanging on his body was in tatters, exposing most of his well muscled torso. This situation was simply to dire to feel an emotion like embarrassment. His arm had been shredded while his legs had been torn off with near surgical precision, so she knew it was best to start with them. His left leg had been torn off at the pelvis and his right one was torn off right above the knee. She started with his right.

She lined it up with his thigh, then moved his other leg into position before lining up his arm. She straightened her body and looked down at him and waited, but nothing was happening.

"Fuck! God Fucking Damnit!" Jasper snarled out.

"What? What's wrong? Why isn't it healing?" Bella asked in a panic.

"I'm too fucked up to heal without blood but I can't fucking hunt like this!" He flung his head backwards on the wet bracken and glared at the night sky, as if it were at fault for his predicament.

Bella didn't even stop to think about it; she knew what she had to do. Jasper had always saved her and now it was her turn to return the favor. Jasper understood what she was planning the moment he felt protectiveness and determination fill her. "No Bella! I'd kill you!"

"No you won't. There isn't a doubt in my mind about that Jasper." And there wasn't.

The level of confidence for him that he could sense in her, floored him.

"You can either cut me and try to keep the venom out and drink less or you can bite and drink as much as you can and still keep me alive for the change. Either option is fine with me." She seemed to look deeper into his eyes as her own shone with determination, love, and need. "You're constantly saving me Jasper, let me save you this time."

She was pleading with him to allow this. She needed this as much as he did for some unfathomable reason. She wanted, no, she needed to be the one to heal him. Him consuming her blood was oddly appealing to her as well.

To know that it was her blood that healed him, that it was her blood providing him nourishment... Well, it was strangely intimate and something she wanted to be able to give him. She didn't understand it, but she chose not to worry about the why's right then.

It startled Jasper to feel not only how much Bella wanted this, but how much he wanted this as well. Yet, it had nothing to do with his need for blood; this was about his need to be connected to her. Knowing he could've just lost her to Victoria left him feeling oddly vulnerable in a way that made him crave a substantial physical and emotional connection to her.

He would first try to drink from her without changing her though. He wouldn't change her unless he was sure she was ready and he knew that Edward wouldn't want her as a vampire. Edward's only true attraction to Bella was to her blood, something only Jasper knew for certain; while he had tried to convince the family of this in the beginning, in an attempt to spare Bella from certain heartbreak—as was typical—the family would never believe such a horrible thing about the family golden boy.

'What would happen to Bella if I did change her, when she discovered that Edward didn't want her any longer? Would she be as heartbroken as the last time, when she had attempted to kill herself by jumping off a cliff? Would she want to die again?'

The very thought was so painful that he whimpered—a reaction he was sure Bella would attribute to his injuries.

He needed Bella in his life in any capacity he could have her and he would rather have her as a friend than nothing at all and not having her at all was simply more than he could even bear to think about.

He nodded to her, nearly imperceptibly but he felt a huge wave of relief radiating from her; joy, longing, and protectiveness as well. The sweet taste of Bella's positive emotions were beginning to drown out the bitter tang of the negative ones that had flooded the area during the fight.

Jasper's eyes were glistening with venom, his own emotions spinning out of control. He was agonized over his most recent thoughts of losing Bella. He was touched by her obvious concern and love for him. He was filled with love, longing, tenderness, and pride for her. Bella Swan had the spirit of a warrior trapped inside that frail and clumsy human body.

Bella crawled over to Jasper, straddling his lower abdomen and the upper portion of his hips as she tried to avoid putting pressure on the spot where his left leg had been viciously and violently torn from its socket.

He felt her ardent longing and desire wash over him, just as strongly as his own. Desire he had felt from Bella often but unlike now, she had always pulled it back quickly. Could it be possible she was as attracted to him as he was to her?

Jasper had always felt drawn to Bella Swan. He loved everything about her; her selflessness, her bravery, her intelligence and quick wit, her inner fire and passion; her emotions were always so pure and he basked in them whenever he could.

'Yes, Isabella Swan was everything he could dream of in a woman but he had been under the misconception, that an angel such as she, could never desire a monster such as him.' Jasper hadn't had the same peaceful start to this life as the rest of the family and the sins of his past weighed heavily on his heart and his conscience. It didn't help that the family made no attempt to mask their own disgust and disappointment in their emotions, words, or actions.

Jasper met Bella's eyes and her desire and longing for him was visible in her expression, as clearly as it was through his gift. Their mutual desires intertwined and danced together, amplified in that place inside him where his empathic gift resided.

Jasper's eyes roamed her body, tongue licking his lips in anticipation. He returned his gaze to her face and locked his eyes intensely with Bella's. With his one good arm, he slowly unbuttoned the top three buttons of her shirt—shuddering when he felt her desire triple.

Taking his sharp fingernail he slowly ran it along the skin right above her left breast. He was surprised, but pleased when she moaned in response. He leaned up on his one good arm and He latched his lips around the cut and moaned as the exquisite taste of Bella bathed his tongue just before he started suckling; his taste buds exploding as hers was the single most mouthwatering blood he had ever tasted in his nearly two centuries on this earth.

'Oh My God.' Thought Bella, as her eyes rolled backwards in her head as she subconsiously pushed her breast more firmly against his cool lips. She had never envisaged this could feel so amazing. This was the single most pleasurable and erotic moment of her lifetime.

Jasper drank the precious gift of her life force slowly and with reverence. This was a gift that could never be rivaled. It was a gift borne of love and tenderness and he would treasure the memory of it forever and always.

Unconscious of her actions as she was running now purely on her desire, Bella rocked her core against his causing a moan and a growl of desire to come from him, which ricocheted right back into her body and down through her oversensitive and hot, wet center.

After a moment Jasper hissed and Bella glanced downwards to see his limbs were all attaching themselves. When Jasper started to pull his head away from her chest, she thrust it back towards his mouth; She needed him to keep going and so he did.

She rocked her hips against his own again and again, an action he reciprocated with great pleasure. Her own ecstasy was nearing the point of pain—as was his own.

Jasper was uncomfortably hard. He had never been so aroused in his life.

Their bodies were both throbbing and aching for one another but their bodies weren't alone in their response; their souls were responding the same way.

Jasper had never felt such confirmation that he had a soul until that moment but now it was as if he could feel its energy thrumming and vibrating inside of him. Bella had always believed that all of the Cullen's had souls but to feel her own dancing in excitement and joy was an absolutely existential experience and one she never wanted to end.

Jasper rocked his hips into her pleased to feel her wetness seeping through her jeans. He released the cut that had just given him the nourishment to heal and bathed it lovingly with his tongue to help it heal immediately, but he didn't stop rocking his hips into hers nor did she stop rocking against his.

When Jasper lifted his face from her now healed cut to meet Bella's eyes, the sight that met her was one of entrancing, blood stained lips; lips that were stained with her blood. The sight was something she found so unexpectedly beautiful, it made her heart yearn for him in ways so deep and profound, ways she had never before experienced.

Bella crushed her lips to his, tasting her own blood mingled with the sweet taste of Jasper–of his lips and his breath. The taste or smell of her own blood at any other time would've made her ill, but in this context, it was something she found beyond erotic and somehow bred and intensified closeness.

The mingled tastes eerily complimented one another and she would treasure this memory for as long as she lived. Human and vampire, man and woman, they both opened their mouths simultaneously and began toying with one another's tongues.

Bella fisted Jasper's hair desperately trying in vain to draw him closer, but they were already pressed as tightly against one another as was possible.

Without separating their mouths, Jasper's newly healed arm reached up and tore Bella's shirt off. What seemed to Bella's human eyes to be simultaneously but was milliseconds later, his other hand tore off her bra. In an instant both of his hands were cupping her full, perky, alabaster breasts; his thumbs running over her dusty rose areolas to abrade her erect, mauve tinted nipples. Each breast was slightly more than he could fit in his sizeable hands–the ideal size for Jasper.

Bella broke her mouth away from his as she arched her back dramatically, forcing her breasts closer to him. She was creating the most delicious noises and God, he never wanted to finish; he would be content to worship her body for the rest of time. He had never felt so much desire and need before and he wanted to drag this out as long as possible.

Attaching his mouth to her right nipple, he ran his tongue around it before sucking it into his mouth. Bella let out a combination of a moan and a gasp before whimpering his name; a name that had never sounded more beautiful.

Bella grabbed his partially shredded shirt and tore it open with a physical strength Jasper hadn't thought she possessed, causing buttons to fly unnoticed around them. She slid her hands over the muscles of his chest catching his nipples as she did. The feeling of her touch against the hypersensitive scar tissue that littered his body made him feel like he was in heaven.

'Dear Lord' Jasper thought, 'this is nirvana and I'm not even inside her yet'.

He tore the remains of his shirt away from his perfectly chiseled, rock hard body and threw it to the forest floor. Bella gripped Jasper's bare shoulders before running the fingernails on her right hand slowly and firmly down his spine, making him hiss in pleasure as they scraped the many sensitive scars.

Scars that Alice had always avoided like the plague and made him keep covered at all times; an action that, in combination with the disgust she had always felt for his body, made the self-consciousness he had already felt multiply exponentially, but with Bella he felt attractive. He felt needed, wanted and desired and he needed that so badly.

"Oh God, Bella!" He moaned out. "Please tell me you want this as much as I do?" He groaned, knowing that if she wanted to stop this, that they had to do so now but he silently prayed that she wanted to continue.

"Please Jasper. I need you. Oh god I need you so badly. Please. Please," she begged, feeling just as dismayed at the thought of stopping as he was. "

"Oh, thank fucking God!" He rasped out before capturing her lips once more. He flipped them so she was on her back, lying on his discarded shirt and he was hovering over her. "Still. Too. Many. Clothes."

She gasped out brokenly in between her ragged breaths. Jasper tore off her jeans in one fluid movement, just as quickly as he had the rest of her clothing and pulled off the tattered remains of his own jeans as well (which more closely resembled a loincloth at that point).

He slowly ran his finger down the center of her soaking wet panties with a feather-light touch, causing her to moan loudly and she began trembling with need–need for him, need that he had triggered and only he could quench.

"Please Jasper. Please. I need you so fucking bad." She begged.

And it was true. It wasn't simply that she needed sex–no, Bella needed this God like man more than she had ever needed anything or anyone in her life. She needed him more than food, water, air, or shelter. She needed to worship Jasper, to love him, to protect him, and to connect with him in every way possible both body and soul.

Mercifully Jasper–needing her just as badly as she needed him–tore her panties into mere scraps and ran his finger up her bare but soaking wet slit to her button and began making small gentle circles that were driving her insane with want. Bella was panting hard and fast.

"Bella? Have you ever?" He trailed off for no other reason than his ragged breathing.

"No. Only this. Only you." Her words triggered something primal within him. He would be her inaugural. He would be her only. She was his mate, not that arrogant, mind-raping child's, and he was her's and not that selfish and manipulative dwarf who had done her best to twist him into someone he wasn't and beat him down emotionally whenever she could.

"Mine. You're mine, Bella." He growled into her ear, making her shudder from not only the delicious vibrations that spread through her entire being but the possessiveness that triggered a response so dissimilar to how she had reacted to Edward's controlling, possessive ways as well.

She was Jasper's. He was her mate. Bella could sense it in every cell of her body that vibrated and danced in a way she had never experienced for anyone but Jasper. He lit her entire being, body and soul on fire. To Edward she was a toy that needed to be preserved in its box, locked away to be kept in mint condition to admire but not touch.

Edward tried to mold her into his ideal woman, whereas Jasper wanted her for the person she genuinely was. To Jasper she was worth everything and when she was with Jasper she felt strong, proud, and appreciated. That was what Love was supposed to do. It was supposed to raise you up, to empower you–not to control you, make you weaker, make you feel smaller.

No, this was what Love really was. Bella had denied the love she felt for Jasper to herself for so long that she had nearly begun to believe her own lies. Only she could fight against her love for this man any longer. She would no longer even try. She would embrace her love for him, this man who had wholeheartedly entranced her.

She loved Jasper and she was in love with him. And perhaps more importantly than her need for him was his need for her. Jasper needed her just as much as she needed him. Edward made her feel as if he thought she should feel honored just to be around him; yet, Jasper made her feel like he considered himself honored to be near her or perhaps more accurately that they each felt honored to be near one another.

Bella fisted Jasper's hair and drew his head back just far enough that they could lock eyes. "Mine. You're mine, Jasper." She said with a growl that one would expect from a vampire rather the petite human female that she was.

"My mate. My beautiful, perfect mate." Jasper said reverently, looking deeply into her chocolate eyes as the gold flecks in them seemed to dance for him.

Bella gave him a blinding smile and nodded. "I Love You, Jasper Andrew Whitlock," she whispered while conveying the depth of her feelings as clearly through her eyes as they were felt through his empathic gift.

He ran his fingers slowly and softly across her cheek while whispering just as softly as Bella had, "And I Love You, Isabella Marie Swan".

He lowered his mouth to hers and met her for a kiss that started off soft and slow but didn't stay that way for more then a few moments as the passion increased in volumes by the second. Their mutual need to entwine their bodies as well as their souls reflecting in the frenzied, needfulness of their actions.

Their hands roamed and grabbed as their souls danced along with their tongues. Jasper began to drag his down her body torturously slowly towards her overheated core as he dragged his mouth from her lips down her neck and chest, to her pert breasts.

He alternated between sucking, nipping with only his lips, and rolling them between his thumb and pointer finger, pinching them with just the right amount of pressure to drive her wild.

Bella had quickly become a writhing mess of moans and whimpers below him before his hand ever made contact with her core. When he did finally make contact, he rubbed for a few moments before sliding one finger within her while using his thumb to provide friction to her highly sensitive button–causing shocks of electricity to shoot into her body as the most delicious pressure began to build inside of her.

Jasper was throbbing so dramatically that Bella could feel the pulsating against her thigh.

"Oh my god Jasper!" She gasped out lost in a daze of Jasper induced pleasure.

He added a second finger and started pumping in and out while circling her clit in a tantalizing rhythm. He could feel her walls fluttering around his fingers so he curled them, hitting a magical spot inside her she had never even known existed before now.

She screamed out in rapture as her body went rigid, but Jasper didn't wait for Bella to come down from the intense high of the first orgasm she had ever experienced. Blindingly fast, his head was between her legs making her cry out in ecstasy once more, as he began lapping up her juices as if it was her blood–and to Jasper, it tasted just as heavenly.

He had performed this act on other women, but the taste had never been anything remotely like this and he could only speculate that it was because this was his mate. He fucked her with his tongue and then sucked on her clit, adding two digits once more and then adding a third, trying to stretch her.

He switched from sucking to flicking her button with his tongue to making circles on it instead and repeating the cycle until she was screaming out once more.

It took a few moments for Bella to come down and for her breathing to slow. "That was… holy crap! Just fucking wow!"

Bella flipped over so she was once again straddling him and started kissing a trail of hot, open mouthed kisses down his perfect granite body, down the injured hip and lingering there teasingly close to where he needed her.

"Oh My God Bella!" He groaned out. She continued her trail of kisses around to his inner thigh, her nose brushing against his sac which caused his hips to jerk. "Oh God Bella. Please."

She took his length in her hand, exploring as this was yet another first for her. She was surprised by how smooth and soft it was and she loved how it felt in her hand. It was pulsating and his moans, groans, and begging were filling her with a sense of empowerment she had never experienced before.

She ran her tongue from the base to the tip before swirling her tongue around the head. He was moaning and writhing as she had been only moments earlier. She was shocked at how amazing he tasted. He tasted like fucking candy.

"Mmmm. You taste so good. I could do this forever." She moaned out in pleasure.

"Hmm. You won't get any complaints from me." He breathed out.

She had heard girls complaining about this very act and about the taste often enough that she had never imagined it would bring her so much pleasure but that's exactly what was happening.

She took him into her mouth and wrapped her hand around the base as she slowly swallowed him as deeply as she could go, moaning around him. The vibrations of Bella's moan shot straight through Jasper and he whimpered and groaned. He kept his hands off of her head and instead fisted the ground beside him. She flattened her tongue and pressed it against him while she sucked, hollowing out her cheeks.

"Oh Sweet Baby Jesus!" Jasper moaned "Oh my God. Oh Holy fucking shit, you are a fucking Goddess." His words spurred her own desire and she began playing with herself with her free hand while speeding up the pace. "Oh God, Bella I'm going to–you don't have to… ugh." He rasped out through his labored breathing but Bella wanted to taste him; she wanted him to fill her and the thought made her moan again.

She removed the hand that had been touching herself and used it to cup his sac and then gave it a squeeze forcing a guttural cry from his lips as he started spurting down her throat. Bella moaned again as it was so sweet. When he ran dry, she released him with a loud 'pop' and slowly crept up his body. He sat up and she wrapped her legs around his waist; suddenly her self consciousness returned.

"Was that… Did I do it right? I mean was it okay," she asked, her head down, scared to look him in the eye and see the truth she feared.

"Okay? Okay! Jesus Christ woman! That was… there are no words Bella. I never even dreamed anything could feel that good. And Holy shit if I'm not scared that it was that fuckin' amazing your first time doin' that." He ran his fingers through her hair. "You are so fuckin' perfect. God I Love You."

He didn't care that he would be tasting himself on her mouth he just needed to kiss her. He captured her lips with such passion, such desire that she quickly found herself writhing in need once more.

Jasper stood up with her still wrapped around his waist and pressed her back against the large ancient cedar. He held her gaze intensely as he broke her maidenhead in a single quick thrust while her dripping wet core seemed to suck him in. He stilled inside of her, gritting his teeth with the effort it was taking not to lose it before they had even started. He felt like a teenage boy again.

He was a vampire who had never entwined himself with a human and while her skin felt very warm to his cooler body temperature, he hadn't been prepared for the scorching temperature inside her core; the heat inside her promised land was exquisite but it made it even harder to keep still and hold it together.

He gave her a moment to let the burning fade and for her body to stretch to his considerable size and unyielding vampire body. When he felt her roll her hips, he knew she was ready and he could've cried in relief that he could seek the friction he so badly needed.

He pulled out almost all the way and thrust back in effortlessly with how wet she was. Bella could feel her own juices dripping down her inner thighs, something that she had never experienced before–she had gotten wet before but she had never been this wet which she knew was all because of this golden haired, golden eyed god who was buried deep inside of her.

Jasper seized her mouth again and the pleasure they were caught in was nothing less than magical. He took her slowly and reverently. They both explored each other's necks, mouths, and torsos with their tongues while they climbed higher and higher together. He brought her to climax again at the slow tempo as they moved synchronously in a dance as old as time.

Without needing any verbal cues they sped up the pace together, instinct guiding them as if this was the thousandth time they had made love, rather than the first.

"More blood." Bella whimpered out as she approached her largest climax yet. He wanted that too, but he didn't know if she wanted him to change her, or cut and suck like earlier. She understood without him even asking. "Bite. Yours. Need. Please." She panted out brokenly.

He thrust faster and faster, now approaching vampire speed. His balls tightened and he changed their angle slightly to go even deeper and he could sense she was about to peak along with him so he licked her neck and bit down. The moment he did, she exploded around him, gripping him so tightly he was nearly trapped within her vacuum.

The combination of her clamping down on him with so much force and her ambrosial blood coating his mouth making his taste buds sing, made him Jasper come, quite literally with blinding force, as all encompassing bright white spots burst behind his eyelids like a rapid succession of highly powerful camera flashes in a pitch black room directly in front of your face.

He had never in his life come so hard–not even remotely close to it.

He drank her blood through his life altering orgasm and then pushed as much venom as he could into her before his legs gave out, staying buried inside her as he fell onto his ass. The extra deep jolt combined with the unintentional projection of Jasper's gift, caused her to climax again, which took him with her once more.

That had never happened to him before and he thought he might very well be the first vampire ever to loose consciousness. He lay on his back and pulled his mate down onto his chest still buried inside her as he began to calm–running his fingers through her hair. He could feel the moment the burn started within Bella's body because she went rigid, her jaw locking as if she were fighting not to scream.

"I know it hurts baby. I'm going to get us out of here and to my brother, Peter's, house. Once we're there I'll take as much of the burn as I can. I love you, Isabella Swan. Focus on whatever memories of your past you want to hold onto as your body prepares for our future."

And with that, Jasper lifted his changing mate into his arms and ran.


	3. Vote on how story progresses

**Readers** ,

As I had already explained, After many requests on FF dot net to make this a full story, I have begun planning it out. I am torn however, on how to proceed, so I'm asking my readers on WattPad, AO3 & FF which you prefer and the one that gets the most votes, (vote in comments or send me a private message) is how I will continue the story.

-Crystal (TwilightSurvivor and/or SarMomEmt)

 **Pairings:**

 **1**. Just Jasper & Bella. Peter is Jasper's biological baby brother whom he turned when Maria gave Jasper the choice to drain him or turn him in order to tighten the hold on Jasper that had been slipping in the five years since she turned Jasper. Peter & Charlotte are mates.

 **2**. Jasper, Bella & Peter, mate triad grouping. Jasper & Peter story was canon except that Charlotte was Peter's human sister... not his mate.

 **3**. Jasper, Bella & Caius. Another triad mate grouping. The warriors and the shield.

 **Plot (regardless of pairings)**

 **1**. Jasper has been under the control of two secret gifts of the Cullen's, making him a virtual prisoner for 60 years and when he and Isabella first touched, her shield expanded to cover him, breaking the mind compulsion Jasper was under. The Cullen's want their bodyguard back under their control as their very own tamed guard dog and Alice and Edward will stop at nothing to regain their toys.

 **2**. Edward kidnaps Isabella and when she is finally rescued, she isn't the same. Jasper had no idea what was done to her because she refuses to speak of it, although he has his suspicions based on her emotions but she is a mere shell of her former self. Edward will not give up and Jasper is falling apart watching his mate die inside. Will he risk sharing his own dark secret on the chance their experiences were the same and that it might help Isabella or will the truth push her further away from him?

 **3**. A combination of numbers 1 & 2.


End file.
